Fire Emblems Meets Hogwarts
by xxxMyJadyxxx
Summary: Our beeloved Fire Emblems'heroes meet Harry Pottes world causing madnes and loughter sorryim dyxscexic
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Emblems mitss Hoguartz**

 **Chappy1**

A day Crome was borged and he said to the sciepperds :'get in loser we're going Hoguartz'!111

The Cordelia's penes got erectttttedd!And they go Hoguartz on Cordelia's flying peness. Sumia felled from the penes and landed into an imbuto, then she respauned into Damblydore's office, she become the only student in Howortz because Howorz was Weegee!11 Then Crome contacted his twin brother Googol but Fredick put in his vagina the ciel phantomive phone!

-2 hauars later-

All the shappers was now a student, Libra put his key in Summias keyhole then in the keyhol waz a keyhol that was a KEYHOL THENNN

wEEEGEE spawneddd!124

Nowey made a squirtin founain and Greggor said:'noooo littol being u dont make sqirtung foumtainnn?' NOWAY she sayd...sad melody rip gregir is still alaivv aloiss.

Voldi greeted dem biches with weeggee cupkakes and Sumya said;'onky tonkyyyuuyyy only i can make sweets for cromsicle!?'

Vlody said:'whAt de fak?è' he starded dancing triumphelemphantly!

Oleevia fucked a Wall twerking weed voldymors and Vaike was horny, then he came on Cordelia, which merber got arected. Vaike got scared and he got away on a car for Bel Air to favk bishies.

Cordy then kicked voldy s azz!

N.A: It's good! PLIZ TELL ME! Don't jadge, we are graete.


	2. Chaptard 2

Chappy 2

Voldy sayd:'YOU didspespectfuul babyyy! You are espulledd!'

Dambòlidor sayd: 'butt , i am teh preencepal n u should nut be heere!

Panne laughed. Laughter made Vaike s far away penes in Belsair explode.

One minet of sailence for veike and the hive later...

Morgan and he came, in the Volduy house.

MondiL hoes 1!SAYD Cherche and she wuz nekkid!

Cherche was chiut. But Lonqu was very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very gay. Then Cherche was disappointed. She pointed the tainted Wall ! She blamedd him for Fucking Olivia!

Lonqu became heterosexual and threw a party for him everyone... Fredick was hit by voldysmagic!

IN THE NEXT CHAPTA

will FREDDY survive?

AN:We are the best, even if u insult, u cant bet uss! Let us know if Fredy will survaike geddit, byeeeeee :*


	3. Chaptard 3

Chapter 3

Freddick wasnt even hit by the Voldymagic!

Libra wore a bra, he looked girlier than Sully in sum way. Kellam was disappointed. No body noticed.. Then... Libra s bra...

Lissa playing with the air fan cutted open his bra. Libra became all pale and Dumb LeDoor stepped in da room. He laughed. Libra goes to take a shit. But he cannot do dat but Iggy can so he took her advice and started twerking and shittyng. A Risen evoked by vOLDEY entered the bath and died of laughter. No, really.

Tharja masturbated in voldys office and he came in, in every sence. She ran to her room, all scared. Gaius stole Drago (WHO DIED ti,e ago) 's viagra! Nobody notices it.

And Tharja the pervy-lulz- cant squirt. So she started flying with her tits to find a solution. She landed on...

A.N. Us know who was it so guess it, we are the very best!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tharja landed on The Dubledore which peed himself and become blind, startled!

Tharja thought he needed viagra.

Gais s big eggpenis was arected from the viagtra. So Tharja ate it, and Gaius' penis grew again! Yays

Gaius decided to f**** Tharja, but she ran away and he chase d her for all Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

Harry pottah made a bet wid Ron weasle and lost so he will go around wid a fake vajaja on his peenes.

Libra stopped shitted.

Panne was imprisoned by BUNNY-KING!Because he wants to paint her up.

Tharya not fucked to Gaius bcuz no S(ex)support!oh noes.

So Gayus made her swallow S(emen).

Because the s support is needed

f u s support

A.N: Will, Panne be freed? LeT us know even though we alreadie decidied!

If u like da story let us knoww!1


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Panne wuz freed by a penes shaped skatebord with Lonqu on it!

But then Lonqu ran away becux he fears dressed women. They look like fruitt.

But...

suddenly...

on the floor...

came out giant flies with a Weegee Face!

"FUCK!"Lucina screamed. She ran away. She let the weegees invade da skool.

Libra,Cherche, and Oliva took weege s lookes!

"OH SHIZNIT" An super horny Chrom told Harry or HENRY? No one knows!

Dambledor stayend still when Tharja came. Dressed ass a doctor and tried to heal him BUTT

A.N will Tharja heal Dumb LeDoor? Wuz it honrry or honrry?

Rate if u liek dont judge plz


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Weegee was Lucina s cousin adoptive . Nou.

He was the bug she fought in brotha or siste s suports.

Sumia cooked a bug and fed it to Minerva. Cherche got mad at her. Virion wants a boob job from Libra. But Libra ran awayy. Poor libra still had a weegee face, he ran crying till he stooped on... HENRY! We dont even know if chrom talked to henry or harry. He just talked.

Henry was hengry. THEN he ate weege s moustache from Libraa and HE CAME BACK TO NORLAM!

YAP

Tharja cant cure Dumblidore s blindrezz , but she cures Chercjhe end Oleeva!

Tharya then saw GAYUS!

A.N. What the fuck will happen?


End file.
